Radio frequency identification tag (RFID) based technology is well known and is employed in systems such as those that track the location of inventory. RFID tags may be microchips, or other suitable structure and are typically capable of carrying information. For example, the identification tags or RFID tags can be an ultrasonic transmitter and the tag reader can be the ultrasonic transceiver. Upon placing the identification tag in the approximate area of the tag reader transceiver, the tag reader transceiver wirelessly reads the identification associated with the identification tag. Other RFID tag systems are also known that allow the RFID reader to induce energy onto the RFID tag which then powers the RFID tag which then communicates the RFID tag information to the RFID reader. Accordingly, a contact-less wireless communication can occur.
For example, an RFID tag may be placed on an item and when the item leaves a certain location of a store an RFID tag reader that is located at the exit of the store, or other suitable location, activates the RFID tag which contains digital information identifying the product. Other uses of RFID tag technology are also known. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,586, RFID tags are embedded on pages of a document. Each of the identifier tags identifies the particular page that the person is viewing. By correlating the currently read page to information stored in memory, dynamic content corresponding to the currently read page can be activated. The dynamic content can include, for example, controlling the lighting in a room, sound effects in a room, environmental conditions in a room, or other room conditions to allow a reader to get a environmental changing effect as a book is read. In the multi-page document, dynamic content may be associated with certain pages of the document, such as if the document is a Sunday paper, and the reader turns to page 3, the RFID tag may be read by the RFID tag reader which then causes a computer to communicate with a web server and the web server provides a multimedia restaurant advertisement on the computer that may be seen by the reader of the document. Hence, a programmed general purpose computer with an associated tag reader transceiver are known to be employed with RFID tags that are embedded in pages of documents. However, such systems and devices do not appear to, among other things, inhibit digital piracy or otherwise improve upon how digital media, such as audio and video are purchased or acquired.
Also such systems do not appear to be concerned with the encryption or protection of any information as they typically provide publicly available information to multiple users. For example, with the increasing number of on-line devices and the increased interest in downloadable video and audio content, it would be desirable to provide a device, system or methods that can potentially improve the way digital media is distributed and played.
As such, it is known to provide content, for example, through the internet based on RFID tags embedded on individual pages of a document. However, known RFID tag based systems that employ some type of link to dynamic content, such as advertisements on web sites, does not appear to provide suitable additional incentive for customers to purchase additional RFID enabled objects nor provide a suitable level of customer loyalty that can translate into additional sales and product value.
It would be desirable to have an apparatus, system or method that may provide a mechanism that facilitates, among other things, the collection and maintenance of RFID tag enabled objects or provide vendor loyalty incentives which would be extremely valuable to online content providers and others.
In addition, digital media such as digital video information, including but not limited to movies, games and other video information as well as digital audio information such as digitally stored albums, songs, and other information whether they be on DVDs, CD ROMs, in the form of MP3 files, or any other suitable audio or video file can be purchased on-line and downloaded from a web server when the user enters an account number and password. Their account may then be billed or they may use a credit card to purchase the music. However, this typically requires the user to enter long strings of characters in a keyboard or keypad.
As also known in the art of digital media, CD packages may include printed access codes for example, a web address, that may be used in order to download exclusive content such as music, games and backstage material for bands. However, the unique code is typically text that is written on the CD box and a user must then type in the website address (e.g. URL) and download the content. However, the CD container need not be present when the user is downloading the information and the user may simply read the website address from the CD container without purchasing the CD.
Media players, such as laptop computers, desktop computers, personal digital assistants, hand-held computers, and other devices may include software media file players such as MP3 file players, wma file players and other suitable players to allow a user to listen to digital audio files. They may also include MPEG decoders or other suitable video decoders that decode digital video content and play them from a DVD player that is located, for example, in the device. However, to obtain downloadable content, these devices typically require a user to enter information through some type of user interface, such as a keyboard or touch screen to obtain remote digital media, such as digital audio and/or digital videos.
In addition, the size of digital media containers such as DVD cases and CD cases can take up valuable shelf space and their weight can result in associated shipping costs. It may be desirable to provide a type of digital media package that does not include a digital storage medium such as the CD ROM, DVD or other digital storage medium.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system, device or method that overcomes one or more of the above drawbacks.